The Beginning of Streams
by chelseakeeou
Summary: AU Swan Queen: (Post Manhattan). Emma and Regina attempt to put things aside and end up having a night out on the town. Things get heated. Rated M.


**Title: **The Beginning of Streams

**Pairing:** Swan Queen

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Regina sat on the couch in her study nursing a glass of her apple cider. She was lost in her melancholy thoughts when a ring of the doorbell brought her out of her haze. She shot up out of her seat, her heels clicking rapidly against the hardwood floors as she wondered who was responsible for interrupting her nightly pity party.

Swinging the door open she was taken aback as Henry barrelled towards her, his tiny body engulfing her in a hug. The shock of his presence and actions did nothing to hinder the tears that started to build, clouding her vision.

"Henry?" she wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled back slightly, looking up at her. "I missed you."

Regina held a hand to her chest as she tried to remember the last time he'd ever made such a declaration to her. "Really?" The words came out hoarse.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Henry spoke softly, kicking the ground absentmindedly.

Regina bent down in front of her son, lifting his chin so he was looking at her directly. "Henry it's alright. I don't blame you." She gave him a soft smile. "As long as you're happy and you're safe." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He didn't pull away from her touch and that in itself was already a remarkable improvement in their relationship. She wrapped her arms around him again and it was only then she noticed Emma standing halfway down the path. The blonde was shuffling awkwardly, and Regina couldn't help but notice how cute she was in that moment. _Wait what? No, Emma Swan was not cute. Stubborn, annoying, infuriating, maddeningly attractive, and rude, yes, but cute? No. _

Regina pulled away from Henry and stood up. The young boy saw that Regina had noticed Emma's presence and turned to face Emma as Regina placed a protective hand on his shoulder. She didn't fail to notice that he once again didn't flinch away at her touch.

"Miss Swan." She nodded in acknowledgement. A small smile crept across her face subconsciously. Emma noticed the lack of malice in the way Regina addressed her.

"Regina." Emma nodded back, with a smile that mirrored the brunette's. Before either of the two women could say another word Henry had bounded down the walkway and tugged on Emma's arm, motioning for her to bend down closer to him. She didn't hesitate and crouched down next to her son.

Watching the sight before her, Regina felt a small pang in her heart. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but having had her son so close, she wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. She watched as he whispered in Emma's ear, remembering the days when he was just a mere toddler and would do the same to her. Telling her what he deemed "secrets", like how he had to pee, or simply that he loved her. Regina smiled at the memory, and a fresh set of tears welled in her eyes. She hadn't noticed the pair approach her until she heard Henry's voice right next to her.

"Uhm…I was wondering, if I could stay here tonight, with you." Henry looked up at her, his lips pursed in a tiny smile. Regina looked at him in shock, her mouth slightly agape. "If that's okay." He added when Regina didn't answer. The brunette looked from her son to Emma, the shock still reigning across her features.

Emma smiled and gave Regina a thumbs up, letting her know that she supported the idea. Emma knew she hadn't been fair in trying to keep Henry from her, and it surprised part of her how happy it made her to see that Henry actually _wanted _to see Regina.

"Of course Henry, I'd love that." She gave him a bright smile and smoothed out the hair on top of his head. "Your room is just the way you left it. Why don't you go and get ready for bed and we will be up to say goodnight in a bit."

Henry was shocked to hear the "_we" _in that sentence but didn't want to say anything to risk his mother changing her mind. So he quickly clambered up the stairs to do as she'd asked.

Once Henry was inside Regina turned back to look at Emma. "Thank you, Emma." She spoke so softly and with such sincerity that Emma had to question if she'd actually heard right. The way Regina let her guard down and spoke so vulnerably reminded her of the night at the party when she followed her outside the diner. She'd come to realize not only what a mistake she'd made that night, but also how much she longed to see this side of Regina more.

"You're welcome." She smiled. Taking a step closer to Regina and noticing the defenceless look on her face, Emma began rambling. "Listen Regina, I just want to apologize. For everything, I-I shouldn't have said it wasn't a good idea for you to see Henry more. I know he's your son; he's our son. And you have every right to him, even more so than me and I know that. And with the whole Archie thing, I didn't even give you a chance and I'm sorry for blaming you and for treating you the way I did. It's just all the evidence was pointing at you, and then I just took Henry to New York and oh god I'm just so sorry for, for everything. And I get if you don't want to see or talk to me ever again but I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I do believe you've changed." Emma took in a huge breath and flushed lightly at her words.

Regina couldn't help the small stream of tears that hit her cheeks at Emma's admission. But she quickly brushed them away and cleared her throat. She had shown Emma enough weakness for one night.

"Thank you Miss Swan." Her words were simple and distant. Emma watched as the vulnerability left the former Mayor's face and was replaced with a cool collected expression.

"Don't do that." Emma spoke abruptly.

"Do what Miss Swan?" Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Don't do this!" Emma waved her hands at Regina, motioning to her demeanour. "You get all closed up and put on this façade and Miss Swan me."

Regina took in Emma's expression, noting how the blonde actually looked hurt by it all.

"Please Regina." Emma took another step forward, and she was now mere inches away from the brunette. She looked her right in the eye and gave her a sad smile. "Open up to me, you can trust me."

Regina scoffed and something inside her snapped. "Oh like I did the last time? When I humiliated myself in front of the whole town showing up at a party _you _invited me to, only to have everyone ignore me or mock me." She was pointing her finger at Emma in rage. "Only to then be charged for the murder of the only god damn person here who gives a shit about me! And have you storm over to this very spot with those two idiots you have for parents and belittle all the good I've done and all the changes I've made." She was fuming; the rage had uncontrollable tears flowing down her face. "You took my son from me." Regina whispered.

"You're wrong." Emma said with a small smile. Not breaking eye contact.

"Excuse me?"

Emma put a hand on Regina's arm, and felt her stiffen at the touch. "You're wrong about Archie being the only one who cares about you." Emma spoke with such belief in her words that Regina reflexively softened into her touch. "Henry cares about you." She paused. "I care about you. And I know I was a world-class bitch, but like I said before, I'm sorry. I know I can't take back what I did and what I said but I _can_ promise you, I'm on your side."

There was a deafening silence that surrounded them. Emma felt her heart quicken as she waited for what was coming next.

"We should go say goodnight to Henry." Regina said with a nod and a soft smile. But Emma knew that for right now, that was all that needed to be said. It was an invitation into her home, to say goodnight to their son, and that was enough.

* * *

It all started with a text message Emma received from Regina only a few days later, inviting her over for coffee. Since then, the two had started to see more of each other, and within two months without realizing it they had slid into a very comfortable friendship.

It was a bit rocky at first, with Regina still being weary of Emma, and Emma getting annoyed of Regina being weary of her. But after a few much needed yelling outbursts at one another, it all seemed to dissipate. There were still spats and bickering, but they were in an old married couple nature rather than anything stemming from pure hatred.

To say this development was a surprise to the townspeople of Storybrooke was an understatement.

Snow White sat at the bar in Granny's looking over at Regina and Emma who sat across from each other at a booth in the corner of the diner.

"Weird huh?" Ruby piped in, sliding over a coffee to her friend.

Snow turned at the voice. "So weird. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this. My daughter being friends with The Evil Queen?" Snow shuddered exaggeratedly.

"Nah, I think Emma's good for her." Ruby grinned. "I mean look, have you ever seen Regina so…happy and carefree?" She tilted her head towards the pair at the booth. They watched as Regina put a hand to her chest laughing with the biggest smile.

"Not for a long time, no." Snow spoke remorsefully, turning back to take a sip of her coffee. "Maybe you're right." She sighed. "She _has_ been extra nice to people lately. There's even been talk of reinstating her as Mayor. God knows I'd like someone to take that job off my hands." She chuckled lightly.

Ruby leaned in conspiratorially. "Do you think they're doing it?"

Snow coughed as she choked on the hot liquid she'd just taken a sip of. "What?! That's my daughter you're talking about!" She whispered exasperatedly.

"C'mon, tell me you haven't thought about it. I heard, that Emma sometimes goes over, and doesn't leave until the next morning." She waggled her eyebrows at the pixie haired brunette.

Snow smacked her on the arm. "She sleeps in the guest room you pervert!"

"So it's true?!" Ruby exclaimed and clapped her hands. "There's no way Emma has slept over and they haven't had sex. Do you see how hot they are? I know I couldn't deprive myself of either of them if I were in that situation."

"I can't believe you're talking to _me _like this about my _daughter._" Snow put her head in her hands, mortified.

The truth was, while Emma had in fact spent the night at Regina's house on numerous occasions, they hadn't even so much as kissed.

Nights when Emma was over, they would tuck Henry into bed and the two would stay up late talking. Over the past two months they had learned nearly everything about each other and their pasts. It was almost cathartic having someone to open up to like that. There was a trust that had grown between them that neither had expected or experienced before. The talking would always carry very late into the night and early the next morning, and Regina would retire to bed and let Emma stay in the guest bedroom.

"Come out with me tonight." Emma said as they were enjoying their coffee. Regina shot her an incredulous look with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously it'll be fun! Ruby's having a 'girls night' and I want you to come." Emma sounded on the verge of begging and Regina took mild amusement in that.

"I doubt I'd be beneficial to the fun in girls night, not to mention the fact that I'm sure they'd rather not go out with the Evil Queen." Regina scoffed. She tried to sound unaffected by her statements.

"Regina, don't say that. People have started seeing the real you! It was Ruby's idea to invite you in the first place!" Emma added the last bit with a bright smile.

"Really?" Regina retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Yes really! C'mon Regina pleeeeeease." Emma gave the brunette her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Regina huffed. Emma clapped giddily, overjoyed with the idea of taking Regina out on the town. The brunette cut Emma's victory dance short, leaning over slightly. "But on one condition." Regina spoke with narrowed eyes and a pointed finger.

Emma narrowed her eyes in a duel against Regina's. "What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"I get to pick your outfit." Regina smirked proudly. Emma stifled a groan in response.

"Deal." Emma extended her hand, which Regina took happily, and they shook on it.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Emma whined as she plopped down onto Regina's bed.

"Oh stop it with your complaining. It's your own fault, you're the one who wanted me to come so bad anyways." Regina threw her a look over her shoulder before rummaging through her closet some more.

Emma leaned back on her elbows, watching Regina. "Because you're going to have fun! I, however, will not have fun in whatever outfit you decide to torture me with." She huffed again making Regina roll her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. Trust me, when I'm done with you, you are going to look smoking hot." She turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you saying I don't always look smoking hot?" Emma fake pouted and batted her eyelashes.

Regina shook her head and let out a breath. "You're like, four years old you know that?" Emma just gave her a proud grin in response.

Five minutes later Regina laid the outfit of her desire next to Emma on the bed. "Here. Try it on." She demanded.

"Bossy, bossy." Emma snickered as she pulled herself off of the bed. She stood up, tugged her jeans off and tossed her shirt over her head. Not bothering to be modest in front of Regina. She didn't notice the brunette watching her with rapt attention as she turned around and took the dress from the bed.

Regina shook herself out of the transfixed gaze she had on the blonde and tried to look unfazed by the half-naked woman in front of her. She knew she was physically attracted to Emma; she had stopped denying that long before they became friends. But lately new feelings surfaced, feelings that ran deeper than simple lust. She'd even thought about making a move, except she worried too much of risking the friendship she'd grown to cherish so much in such a short time.

"So how's this? Humiliating enough?" Emma asked self-consciously as she pulled on the top of the dress that her boobs were currently practically falling out of.

"Wow." Regina's jaw dropped as she took in the sight before her. Emma was in fact, _smoking_. The little black dress fit Emma like a second skin and had Regina practically drooling. Two black straps led down to the round neckline that Emma's cleavage was pouring out of generously. "You are keeping that dress." She said, impressed.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't even think it fits. It's so short, and I feel like my boobs are going to pop out any second!" Emma alternated between pulling up the top of the dress, to pulling down the bottom.

"No trust me." Regina grinned, she was clearly very proud of herself.

"Alright, if you insist your majesty." Emma did a mock bow and fell over onto the bed when Regina hit her with a pillow. Once she regained her composure, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Regina. "Okay so what about you?"

"I don't know!" Regina flung her arms up helplessly. "I've never had so much trouble deciding what to wear before."

Emma tilted her head, wondering how such a beautiful woman could be so apprehensive about what to wear. She could go in sweatpants and still rock it. "Is it cause you're nervous?"

Regina slumped down next to Emma. "Kind of." She let out a heavy sigh and began playing mindlessly with the bottom of her pencil skirt. It wasn't until Emma playfully bumped shoulders with her did Regina look at the blonde.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Emma gave her a soft and reassuring smile.

Shaking her head, Regina stopped the notion quickly. "No, no. I'm just not used to this. And I know they're your friends and I guess I just don't want to mess it up." She furrowed her brows and nibbled on her bottom lip. Emma wanted so badly to just lean forward and kiss her worries away but that's definitely not what a friend would do in this situation. So she refrained herself. Instead, putting a comforting hand on her leg and smiled.

"Regina you're not going to mess anything up. They're going to love you! I mean, if _we_ can be friends…" Emma laughed and Regina couldn't supress a giggle of her own. "Besides, Ruby has been raving about you for forever now…" Emma trailed off, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Regina looked at her questioningly. Why would Ruby be raving about her?

"Well even before the curse broke she thought you were like, insanely hot." Emma mumbled, and Regina thought she noticed a slight undertone of jealousy in the blonde's words. But quickly shook the idea, thinking how absurd it was. "She'd always be making comments. I swear she wants to be in your pants." Regina blushed a light pink and Emma inwardly cursed for Ruby being the one to bring the flush to those perfect cheeks. "But anyways. She seems really happy that we're friends." Emma finishes off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe because now she can get closer to me. Who knows, if all goes in her favour she might end the night being royally screwed." Regina teased with a wink.

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Eww." She stood up and grabbed Regina's hands, pulling her off the bed. "Now shut up and get dressed you big slut." She commanded, smacking the brunette's ass.

While waiting for Regina to emerge from her luxurious walk-in closet, Emma paced the bedroom trying to get the image of Regina riding Ruby out of her head. There was no denying the jealousy she felt coursing through her veins. She wanted to be the one getting royally screwed but she couldn't just tell Regina that. Especially not after she'd just entertained the idea of fucking Ruby!

Before Emma could go insane she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her movement. "You're gonna ruin my floors." Regina turned Emma to face her. "You okay?"

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. Regina was wearing a tight strapless red dress that was no more appropriate in length than the one Emma was wearing. The sweetheart top gave off a tantalizing view of the former mayor's chest and Emma envied the way Regina wore it with such confidence.

"Remind me again why you were nervous about tonight?" Emma sputtered out.

Regina grinned and fluffed her hair. "Thank you."

* * *

"You guys made it!" Ruby exclaimed giddily as she ran over and wrapped her arms around both women. "And you look hot!" She said approvingly with a saucy grin as she pulled back.

Ruby was really excited that Emma had convinced Regina to come. She was looking forward to seeing this other side of her; the one Emma had grown so fond of. Ruby was also hoping that tonight would help the two stubborn women realize how in love they were with each other. She'd been throwing hints at Emma for what seemed like forever, hoping she'd get the message. But Emma seemed as blind as a bat to all of it. Ruby would openly gawk at the brunette in hopes that Emma would realize how hot Regina was and admit it to herself that she wanted her. But every attempt was futile and just made Ruby appear really desperate and really horny.

"Thank you for inviting me." Regina smiled kindly. "And you look very nice yourself Miss Lucas."

"Call me Ruby." She said giving her a big grin. "So where's the little munchkin now that his lesbian mommies decided to have some fun?"

"Very funny Rubes." Emma snapped half-heartedly. "He's sleeping at my parents tonight."

"Sleeping there is he?" She shot them a look with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting."

Emma and Regina both played off her words with a nervous laugh. Both desperately wishing the wolf had reason to be making these snide remarks.

Ruby eyed them suspiciously at their similar demeanour but broke the silence by inviting them to join the rest of the girls at the bar for some drinks. Belle, Ella, and Kathryn were all at the bar and eagerly welcomed both women into their small group. Everyone was having a great time, drinking, laughing, and gossiping. The girls had taken a liking to Regina rather immediately despite her past and a wave of relief flooded through the brunette. Nobody anticipated how fun Regina was, not even Emma who was certainly enjoying this wilder side of her friend.

Well into the night, when everyone was past tipsy, Emma excused herself to go to the ladies room. Upon her return she heard hollers and cheers coming from where she'd left the girls. When she got closer she saw Regina on top of the bar dancing in what Emma could only describe as the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.

"Ruby what's going on?" Emma shouted over the blaring music. Not bothering to try and take her eyes off the show Regina was giving.

Ruby grins devilishly as she takes in the way Emma is staring hungrily up at Regina. "The song started and she almost lost it, claiming it was one of her favourites. And she jumped up onto the bar and the rest is history!"

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Regina moved to the beat with such raw sensuality. Her eyes closed and her hands moving across her own body and through her hair like you would a lover. Matching every hard beat of the music, she never felt more alive as she lost herself in the song. There was an ulterior motive to such a public display and she opened her eyes and looked down at the throng of people as she searched for it.

_My songs know what you did in the dark  
So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire_

Her eyes met Emma's in a lustful gaze. They stared at each other as Regina rocked and swayed her body to the music. It turned her on to feel Emma's eyes watching hear so heatedly as she danced. Breaking eye contact, Regina turned and with her back facing her audience she swivelled her hips and moved her ass in a way that garnered another round of hollers and wolf whistles. She knew she'd have to act drastic to get Emma's attention, to see if her feelings were mutual. That's what this little performance was for. And if nothing happened tonight, she could blame her behaviour on her intoxication.

The song ended and she took the hand of some random guy as he helped her off the bar. She smiled at him, but moved away quickly and shot him a glare as he grabbed her ass.

While trying to make her way back to the girls a hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her in the direction of the dance floor. Regina ripped her arm back and was about to give whoever this was hell when she turned and saw the object of her desires, staring at her with dilated pupils.

"Emma." She breathed out.

"Dance with me." Emma's words were spoken without falter. Regina didn't hesitate before taking her hand and leading her into the crowd of people.

The starting beats of a familiar song pounded through the club. Emma took a second to be impressed by Regina's taste in music, as they started moving to the known beat.

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

It wasn't long before they were dancing right up against each other. They started with Regina backed up against Emma, her ass grinding into Emma's front. The brunette held her hands up above her head as she gyrated to the beat, while Emma's hands held gripped hips meeting every grind. The feeling of Regina's perfect ass against her was embarrassingly arousing. Craving to see the older woman's face, Emma spun Regina around.

As soon as she faced the blonde and saw the lust burning in her green eyes, Regina slid a thigh between Emma's legs and thrust it up against her core. A small moan escaped her lips as her skin met the damp lace of Emma's panties. She knew once Emma's thigh hit hers she'd find a matching wetness pooling there.

Emma almost passed out when she felt how aroused Regina was. Her hands roamed the brunette's body as they grinded into each other. Regina started tugging at Emma's hair and in a bold move, leaned down to run wet kisses across Emma's neck. She felt the younger woman's moan vibrate against her lips at the assault on her skin. It only spurred her on more as she nipped, sucked and licked at the tender flesh.

_I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'_

Emma pulled Regina up from her neck and crashed her lips onto hers. None of her dreams or fantasies came close to the feeling of the older woman's plump lips against hers.

Regina ran her tongue across Emma's lips, asking for entrance. Immediately granting it, Emma sought out Regina's tongue. They battled for dominance as tongues and teeth clashed. The thrusting in their mouths mirrored the continuous thrusting of their cores against each other's thighs. They felt their arousal reaching unsurpassable heights as they made out heatedly in the middle of the dance floor.

Ruby motioned for the rest of the girls to look over at the very public display by the two clearly very horny women. Kathryn squealed, bouncing giddily. Back before the curse had broken, she had been friends with Regina. She remembered Regina, completely mortified, confessing to her of the sex dreams she'd had of Emma. Kathryn was more than pleased to see it all finally coming to fruition.

"Wow, they are so fucking hot! I knew they'd be like wildfire together." Ruby said proudly, her face a bit flushed.

"It's like we've unleashed animals!" Kathryn spoke with a bewildered look on her face.

"At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if one of their hands made it up the other's dress!" Ruby said, a hint of longing laced in her tone.

Emma and Regina pulled apart for much needed air. They rested their foreheads against one another, their bodies still moving but at a slightly less frenzied pace.

_I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road_

"Wow you're good at that." Emma said with a breathy laugh.

Regina smirked and moved her lips to Emma's ear. "I told you dear. You have no idea what I'm capable of." She softly bit the blonde's earlobe before pulling back.

Emma took her words as a promise of what's to come. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The cab ride home was spent with more making out. The two were like horny teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off each other. The cab driver had to keep extremely focused after almost hitting a cat that was crossing the street. The two women in his backseat going at it like rabbits was the single hottest thing he'd ever seen.

They barely made it through the door of Regina's house before Emma had Regina backed up against it. Keys, jackets and purses were thrown haphazardly as the younger woman devoured the spot just below Regina's ear.

"Oh god Emma, yes." Regina purred, only encouraging Emma. She grasped the blonde curls and directed her head towards her chest. Emma was happy to comply as she teased the top of the older woman's breasts.

Regina threw her head back against the door as Emma cupped her breasts over the material of her dress. She needed more. "Upstairs. Now." She panted, lightly pushing Emma's shoulders.

Moving off the brunette, Emma sighed at the loss of contact. She had recently discovered that Regina Mills was addicting. One taste and she craved more. Emma watched as Regina walked up the stairs, an extra sway in her hips. She quickly followed all the while her eyes fixated on the perfect ass that was encased in the tight red material.

"You know, you never asked me what I was doing that night." Regina spoke casually as she hit the top of the stairs.

"What?" Emma asked, shaking her head. She tried to figure out if during her ogling, she'd missed something.

Regina walked down the hallway; with the most grace Emma has ever seen in someone so obviously inebriated. Emma followed her like a puppy, both eager to get Regina naked, and wanting to know what she was talking about. Regina didn't answer her question until they reached her bedroom. She closed the door and turned to face Emma with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"The night Archie was supposedly killed. You never even asked me what I was doing." She spoke so calmly that Emma was thrown off-guard, not knowing where this was going.

"What were you doing?" Emma asked apprehensively.

She smirked. "Here, I'll show you."

She turned and hopped on the bed, spreading her legs. Bending them at the knee, the dress rode up her thighs. Emma stood frozen at the foot of the bed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Nor could she control the groan that slipped past her lips as she imagined what was to come. Regina wasn't actually going to…was she? Regina slid two fingers into her mouth, sucking on them while holding Emma's gaze. It was then Emma was sure she could come from just watching this.

Regina pulled her fingers out and slid them down across her thigh. She teased herself, lightly tracing her pussy over the fabric of her soaked panties.

"I was fucking myself Emma. Riding my own hand and getting myself off, imagining it was you." The last word made Emma gasp. Her breathing became erratic as realization swept through her. Not only was Regina about to masturbate like Emma had imagined, _so very many times_, but she'd just admitted to thinking about her while doing it. Her. _Emma Swan_. It was the first time that night Emma was sure Regina's feelings for her surpassed this drunken night, and that realization hit her with a whole new wave of arousal.

"Fuck" was the only word Emma was able to breathe out. Her eyes flicked back from Regina's that were trained on her, to the erotic sight between the brunette's thighs.

"That was the intention dear." Regina smirked, and for a fleeting moment Emma was amazed at how she was so confident and collected about all of this. That thought was lost when Regina pushed aside the black fabric and slid two fingers along her dripping heat. Emma's grip tightened on the foot of the bed. "Do you know how wet I get just thinking about you fucking my pussy Emma? How easy it is to lose control and scream your name as I come all over my hand?"

Emma's eyes glazed over and her mouth ran dry. She needed her and she needed her now. Her panties were so far ruined but it was so worth it. And without another word she crawled up onto the bed and leaned over Regina.

"Fuck Regina do you know how sexy you are?" Emma groaned. She grabbed Regina's wrist, stilling its movements through the glistening folds. "You need to stop or we're both going to come before we've even touched each other. And as hot as that is, I need you, now." The raw hunger in Emma's tone made the older woman surrender to the hold on her wrist. Emma took that chance to bring Regina's wet fingers from her cunt all the way up until they were right up in front of Emma's mouth. She looked down at Regina whose eyes were blackened with lust. The brunette bit her lip to hold back a moan as Emma slipped her fingers past her lips and into her mouth.

Emma felt herself get impossibly wetter when she tasted Regina for the first time. The sweet, unique taste filled her senses as she sucked the brunette's fingers clean. She could feel her own wetness seeping through her panties and across her thighs, and Emma was sure Regina could feel it too. She would probably be embarrassed if she weren't too turned on to care.

Regina watched with rapt attention as Emma devoured her fingers, her tongue working wonders at getting every last drop. It only made Regina's heart race as she imagined where else the blonde could put that tongue to good use.

"Emma, please." Regina pleaded, and Emma's heart leapt at the vulnerability she had grown to adore that was laced in those two words.

Regina ran her hands through the silky golden locks that always reminded her of Rapunzel. She revelled in the feeling of getting to touch the blonde in such an intimate way. It was a small gesture, but it meant so much. Pulling Emma down to meet her lips she poured herself into the kiss. Her tongue met Emma's as the blonde kissed her back with the same fervour. Regina hummed happily against the younger woman's lips as she tasted herself upon them.

When they pulled apart for much needed air, Emma wasted no time ridding Regina of her clothes. She quickly followed suit before climbing back over the darker haired woman. Their mouths met again in a heated duel for dominance. They took a few minutes memorizing each other's bodies in the process, hands flying across naked skin, touching and squeezing. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth when the brunette palmed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Regina knew she'd never get tired of that sound and vowed to elicit it forever.

Emma kissed her way down Regina's neck, sucked and nipped at her perfect breasts, before moving down her taut stomach. She made a trail with her tongue as she neared the place she knew both she and Regina wanted her most. Emma could smell Regina's arousal, and it only made her crave it more. Looking up at the former mayor, Emma bent down and took a long swipe across her pussy. Regina's hips bucked at the contact and she couldn't contain the scream the passed her kiss-bruised lips.

The feeling of Emma's mouth on her mixed with the visual of the blonde nestled between her thighs was almost her undoing. How she'd even lasted so long was a mystery.

"Oh god, Emma, fuck!" She moaned and Emma smiled into Regina's cunt at the normally composed woman's inability to do just that.

Emma lapped at Regina's clit, running the flat of her tongue against it roughly before grazing her teeth across it. The screams and incoherent expletives coming from above spurred Emma on as she attacked the bundle of nerves. She was right when she thought Regina was addicting, because just couldn't seem to get enough. Dragging her right hand teasingly up Regina's thigh, Emma ghosted around the brunette's entrance. She paused and lifted her mouth just inches from the older woman's wet heat. Regina whimpered at the loss of contact and thrust her hips up trying to get it back.

"What do you want Regina?" Emma's words were hoarse and she smirked tauntingly.

"You. I want you, Emma." The answer came breathlessly.

"Tell me, I want to hear it." Emma shot back, her fingers teasing, wetness gathering across the tips.

"I want you to fuck me Emma. I want you to go down on me while you fuck my pussy with your fingers!" Regina nearly passed out as Emma immediately complied, moving her mouth back down to her clit and thrusting two fingers into her core.

Another scream tore from Regina's lips as Emma began pumping in and out of her. She met the blonde thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before Emma added a third finger, filling her to the hilt and curling her fingers to find her g-spot. Regina draped her a leg over Emma's shoulder, spreading herself wider. It gave her more momentum in her thrusts as she picked up speed and rode Emma's fingers hard.

Emma moved slightly so she was straddling Regina's other leg and began rubbing herself against it. The toned muscle was nice and hard against her sensitive clit. The stimulation from riding Regina's leg and the reactions she both felt and heard coming from the brunette, had her nearing the edge. Looking up at Regina, she saw her with her head thrown back, eyes closed as she played with her own breasts. The sight alone had Emma moaning against the older woman's clit, sending a vibration through it.

"FUCK!" Regina screamed at the added sensation, feeling herself so painfully close. "Yes, Emma, YES! Harder, fuck! Right there!"

Emma followed every cue. When she felt Regina's walls starting to contract around her fingers, accompanied by an "Oh god I'm so close, Emma don't stop!", she corkscrewed her fingers and sucked hard on her clit. Regina came hard with a loud bunch of colourful expletives and Emma followed quickly behind screaming Regina's name.

Tumbling over onto the bed beside the brunette, Emma tried to catch her breath.

"Fuck." Regina said exasperatedly.

"Who knew Regina Mills had the mouth of a sailor in the bedroom?" Emma teased, still slightly breathless. Regina chuckled and smacked her playfully, albeit half-heartedly, due to her lack of energy. "That was…wow."

"I know." Regina turned on her side and looked at Emma.

Emma turned her head to look at Regina, taking in the smirk on the plump lips. "What…" She asked cautiously.

"I think it's time I return the favour." She spoke in a dark sultry voice. Throwing a leg over Emma, she straddled her. "You did come on my leg, which was super hot by the way, but…it's my turn." Regina grinned devilishly as she leaned down and captured Emma's mouth with her own.


End file.
